


The Time Warp

by SweetWilliam



Category: Broadchurch, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Masters of Sex
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWilliam/pseuds/SweetWilliam
Summary: 身为1950年代的妇产科医生比尔.马斯特斯不知道自己如何开车来到21世纪初期，并且所有人都是beta的英国海滨小镇，在短暂的惊恐过后，他打算利用自己的Omega身份勾引一名警探，好获得能让自己存活在新世界的机会。
Relationships: Alec Hardy/William Masters
Kudos: 16





	The Time Warp

艾利克.哈迪不知道自己怎么会发出这么个邀请，也没预料到对方会答应。他着实因为被人回应的肯定的答案而有点尴尬。

艾利克是个新近离婚的倒霉警探，小不列颠国的苏格兰汉子，长得有点像根光顾长度而无暇其他的木棍(这点在他穿上长外套时格外明显)，棕色的头发因为过长老是随处乱飞，胡子刮得倒不如直接留成络腮形状的好。

此刻，这根瘦木棍警探正瞪大眼睛盯着另一名稍矮的中年男人，想脱口而出一些粗鲁的话惹怒对方，好回到他平时并不享受的孤独中去。

很明显，他的机会稍纵即逝，另一名男人动作很快，并没留给他什么反悔的机会。

"我好像还没问你叫什么呢，"哈迪警探搜查刮肚，像棵长歪了的橡树一样尴尬地矗立着，最终只问出了干巴巴的这句话，而且正好是在另一位陪伴者有条不紊解皮带脱裤子时。

"你可以叫我比尔，我也知道你叫，艾利克.哈迪，"小个子男人一边精准地按照裤线折叠布料，一边漫不经心地回应，用一种轻飘飘的美式口音，有点像那种你会在五十年代的美国泡沫剧里会听到的声线。

艾利克觉得这可能是自己的错觉：但不知怎么的， 这位美国的好好先生的话里总能凸显出一股说不上来的傲慢自大，似乎任何试图和这位先生搭话的人都是傻瓜白痴。

实话实说，哈迪从没碰到比自己还要更讨人厌，更不擅长社交的人。因此多少也有点为此惊讶，而他还一直都在重案组，与那些连环杀手和恶性暴力犯案者打交道为生的。

趁着这个时刻，他又再次打量了一下他的准炮友:

男人真的长了张可爱的脸蛋，即使是以这个岁数来说，很明显对方要比他大个几岁，可能正处于他自己的不惑之年；他的身材敦实，被跨栏背心遮住的胸膛鼓鼓囊囊，有暗红的乳点从洗到透明的旧布料下显露形迹，稍微有点圆鼓的肚子看上去柔软一片，像是个刚过了妊娠期的肚子。哈迪不能自已地想试试抓住这片软肉是什么感觉，他有多久没被肉完整的裹住过了？

最棒的部分在于男人的屁股，那真是个翘屁股！跟脱离了地心引力一样朝天上骄傲地翘着，光是穿在裤子里就能看出那两片肉是多么过分的鼓胀，而在脱掉所有衣裤一览无余的视角下，就更显得是肉欲的具现展示，有种罗马雕塑的那种肆无忌惮地展示正常人体的美感。充满着侵略性。

警探无奈的发现他的鼠蹊已经不听指挥地全勃，紧身裤根本不能遮掩膨胀起来的肉块。如果他还没离婚前能有这表现，说不定凯特也就不会欲火攻心到抓个空闲就去和同事开房大炮，导致丢了证物……但现在说这一切都太晚了，艾利克强迫自己把陈年旧事压在心底，又尴尬地转移开视线。他已经很久没有看见过活生生的裸体，也很久没有真正操过什么人了。

不过在此之前，他是不是应该跟对方说清楚他不想挨操，所以就别费心地想要交换位置了？现在的状况让哈迪警官有点手足无措，瘦高的男人仿佛闻见屋子里充斥着熟成的苹果味道，那股暖融融的感觉又像是刚出烤炉的苹果馅饼。实在是莫名其妙，他想不通为什么对方会选择这种味道做须后水，实在和他的做派不搭。

相比瘦高个儿先生的手足无措，矮个儿先生的举动里则充满了有条不紊。他用自己棕褐色的眼球仰视着警探同样属于深色的瞳孔，一步步坚定地走进男人的安全距离里，艾利克不自觉屏息。

然后他听见比尔唯一轻飘飘的美式口音拂过面颊，那股冷漠的都市语调，就在对方拉下自己的头颅，侵略他的嘴唇之前那句模糊的话:

"别难为情，男孩，这是人体的正常生理反应。"

艾利克想推开他，想嘲笑这个隔壁房客的可笑，他是快四十岁的成年人，不会因为勃起而害羞，他有一大堆刻薄话等着喷泄，但却什么也说不出。

小个子男人的手稳稳地抚摸着他长在脖子上的胡茬，有力而温柔；另一只放在他胯部的手掌节奏恰到好处地摁压着他硬起的老二，让那东西在内裤中胡乱抽搐，艾利克感觉自己就是只被捏住后颈的猫，被投食的陌生人随意在指掌间玩弄皮毛。

他没喵喵叫出声就是好的。

他们俩顺势倒在了身后的双人床上，比尔自然而然地骑在警探身上，像一个勇敢的牛仔骑手。

两个男人操起来和操女人不一样，没那么多柔情脉脉，轻声细语的爱抚，身居上位的外来客比身下的病警察强壮的多，也更具有攻击性。

他咬着男人的后颈，犬齿叼着一小块皮肉使劲儿又亲又舔，直弄得瘦高的警探又痒又麻，那块平时做爱没什么感觉，也没人去碰的肉也变得敏感起来，他本能地就想推开压在身上的人，重新占据主动权，却没能撼动对方的身形。

反而还被小个子的男人粗暴地拽开衬衫，艾利克惊喘了一声，塑料的小蓝扣子被滴滴溜溜甩了一地，敞露出来的胸膛被一只手技巧性地玩弄着，他所有的敏感点都被比尔轻而易举地攻破。

而艾利克，可以被认为成任何一类人；但作为苏格兰汉子，他是绝不可能变成放弃挑战的一名懦夫。男人同样不甘示弱地将手伸进比尔下身唯一穿着的布料内，在已经硬起的肉块和浓密阴毛间穿梭。

出人意料的是，比尔的那玩意并不大，甚至都有点小的畸形，这和他表面看上去恶狠狠的侵略性实在是很有意思的反差。

艾利克从龟头小孔撸到底部的两颗肉蛋，没费多大功夫，他想顺着这条路线把手指戳刺进后穴的括约肌中，却在会阴处就陷入一个湿润潮热的所在，那地方紧紧包裹着他的手指，男人僵住了。

"你是跨性别者？"过了有一会，艾利克才反应过来自己提出了这个问题，他的鸡巴按理应该会变软，但是在另一个人精准地手法下，他甚至比以前还硬了。

艾利克.哈迪警探的心很乱，他不想操变性人，也从没设想过这种情况发生。但现在的情况，他的鸡巴硬的像石头，身上的炮友还比他强壮的多，如果他想停下来会不会被这个叫比尔的家伙给恼羞成怒的强奸？

"听着，我没有别的意思，不过……"瘦高的男人尽量选择自己的措辞，希望不要激怒在自己锁骨上啃噬的比尔，他的牙可真是尖利！

"不过什么？"比尔满嘴乳肉地开口，含着对方乳头的他声音听起来含含糊糊，但还是傲慢的很，

"你要告诉我你从没来没有操过阴道吗，警探？但是，我记得报纸上说你是离婚男人。"

身材敦实的外来者将鼻尖卷进另一具肉体的胸毛中，同时用舌头搅动这小小的乳尖，那东西小的一看就没被好好玩弄过，颜色透着月光都能看出是浅浅的一点粉，太可惜了。

"不，我该死的当然不是！我是说我没想过要操一个变性人，你应该在答应邀请前说明自己的情况！"艾利克恼羞成怒地嚷嚷着，还徒劳无功的试图推开骑在他身上的男人。

作为一个脾气不是很好的苏格兰人，艾利克.哈迪在生气时口音变得格外难懂，他的音色又偏尖利，在比尔的耳朵听起来仿佛史高治.唐老鸭的呱呱叫。

"多可怜的小东西，"比尔咕咕着安慰着生气的男人，抚弄着他鬈鬈的毛发，同时拿手将对方硬挺的阴茎在自己的两片阴唇间滑动，确保那个大玩意儿能沾上前液，

"从来没有见过比你自己在进化之路上更进一步的人类，"他握住了警探试图驰援自己阴茎的双手，用事不关己地语气继续介绍，

"不，我不是因为心理与生理性别的割裂，通过手术改造身体的病人。我生来就这样，以你能理解的定义，就是，我是具备两套正常生殖系统的人类，我既可以为人授精，也能让人使我受精。

对这个世界来说，我是人类种群为了在极端环境下繁衍种族而自然选择的小部分显性基因者。"

艾利克想了想，强忍住鸡巴上有一搭无一搭触碰软肉带来的一波波快感，用自己浆糊似的脑子勉强捋清了关系:

"天啊，你是双性人！"

这话明显没有取悦比尔，他恼怒地叹了口气，像个无可奈何的医生一样，音量也提高了:"别拿我和他们相提并论，我们不一样！"

他想了想，发现很难在今晚解释清两个不同世界间的人种差异，也只能放弃争端，试图求同存异:"算了，你就这么理解吧。我现在还是得最后一次问你，警探先生，你到底要不要操我？"

艾利克并没用自己的脑子多思考什么，他现在被人玩弄的是一团糟，而比尔是个双性人！

一辈子都老老实实的穷警察从没想过自己能遇上这种风流韵事，简直就跟照进现实的毛片一样不可思议。

这是一场旷日持久的战争。哈迪探长逐渐醒悟过来，比尔远远不是那种会停下来询问意见的温和情人，他是个容不得质疑的幼稚的自大鬼。

就比如现在，比尔明明也很想被狠操一顿，小逼里饥渴的淫水已经多到能顺着偶然接触的鸡巴头流到艾利克自己腹股沟的性毛上，把那里沾染的一塌糊涂。

可他还是不肯让身体内部真正含进那根握在自己手里的鸡巴。他不说话，闷着头跟没听见艾利克尴尬而肯定的回答一样("是的先生，我是想操你的，诚心诚意。")，除了撸动那个青筋越来鼓胀的大玩意，就是把它的头部放进自己温暖的小穴唇瓣进浅浅地戳刺，尝个肉味即止。

艾利克不知道他在等待什么，他的鸡巴已经涨硬到痛苦的地步，他不能再继续被这样折磨了。

尽管骂一个免费让你操他的陌生人不太好，但比尔确实是个货真价实，活该被鸡巴操死的婊子。

来自苏格兰的警探咬着嘴唇用一种打量的眼神盯着那位自鸣得意的上位者，像条潜伏的蛇一样勾起了双腿，现在有小肚子的男人起起伏伏在男人腿上的颠倒倒是真的像在骑一匹不羁的瘦马了。

比尔还没来得及反应过来，他就被操了。

是的，他计划会在今晚被一根鸡巴狠狠钉住自己，不过不是这么突然。

男人气急败坏地扭动着，希望重新夺回控制权，却被对方死死箍住双手，让鸡巴在小穴里入得更深更深。可怜的男人几乎要被顶得作呕了，他能闻见嘴里铜锈般的血腥味。

这一切的发生都太快了，比尔上一秒还在玩弄别人的肉体，以他慢条斯理的顺序来研究这个世界里的男性勃起时的各类状态，这习惯已经成为比尔下意识的行为。

然后就在下一秒，他的世界就被颠倒着摔在男人身下，这势不可挡的重力趋势使那根肥壮的肉块以垂直狠厉的角度插进他的阴道。他从没真正使用过的地方。

比尔哀嚎着，他还没来得及反应就被灵活的男人仰面压在床下，鸡巴也顺势破开肉壁进到最深处，只留下两个硬邦邦的囊袋打在肥白屁股的软肉上晃悠。

艾利克或许没有他的对手那么有力量，却有着恶魔般的敏捷速度。他用上身力量狠狠箍住了金发男人的手腕，带着安抚意味地亲吻着对方痛苦的脸颊，心满意足地把全部的自己停在对方紧致的肉逼里，感受被暖热的淫液包裹时那种肉贴肉的快意。

有血的味道渐渐漫溢进空气中，房间里充斥的苹果甜香转变地更加成熟，仿佛是到了快要腐烂到掉落枝头的边缘，这有种奇异的催情意味。

心脏不好的警探抱着男人的一支肥白大腿，把另一支用自己的压住，喘了好半天才回过神。然后他低头看，费解地发现那可怜兮兮的肉瓣竟然被自己操得流了血。  
比尔郁闷的声音则随后响起，这次倒是不显得那么傲慢了:

"别沾沾自喜觉得是你的阴茎太大导致的。这不关你的事，我是第一次用这儿挨操。我是个有妻子的男人，曾经。"

这话实在有点荒谬，他无意关心对方的私人生活，但警探忍不住瞪大了眼睛，条件反射般的团住了那个又软成一团的小玩意儿，不可思议地打量着它，好奇地脱口而出:

"那你就是一直用这个鸡巴来操你妻子的吗？她不会……"

出轨吗，这三个字被男人咬在舌头之后，作为一个被妻子背叛的男人他体面的给人留下一点距离。

但比尔完全不领情，他就是这样没什么自觉的婊子，还愤怒地扭动着身体，想换个姿势更好地开始争论，却牵扯到了体内含着那根肉具，让那玩意儿不自觉地又深入了不少。

"我们的夫妻生活没一点问题，事实上真正在外面有情人的是我，并且她们俩都对我很满意！"比尔小心翼翼地挪动着屁股，巴望着这能让疼痛慢慢缓和。

"哈，那除了你的富有程度外，什么都说不明不了。"

警探摇了摇头，心里的负疚感因为发现比尔这死不悔改的浪荡态度消失殆尽，像所有被背叛过的伴侣一样，他心里暗藏着一团火，开始不打招呼就那鸡巴狠狠鞭挞这个不忠又不知道悔改的丈夫。

小穴里的水咕唧咕唧地流着，被男人一下接着一下的动作搞得在床上四溅。艾利克现在放开了男人的手腕，两只手全部扣在那两瓣圆滚滚的肥白屁股上，努力把鸡巴的根部也尽力塞进这个刚被破处的已婚男人的阴户里。

他只要稍稍动脑子想一下这几个词的关键，鸡巴就硬的仿佛要爆炸一样，只想狠狠地操服这个又骚又浪的肉穴，骑得这个辜负人心的荡妇哭哭啼啼才算解恨。

比尔是那种压不住自己叫声的骚货。艾利克相信整间宾馆现在都能听见这家伙在挨操，警探并不关心是不是有人在听活春宫，他把自己的全部精力都投入到操这个小逼上。

压在一个比你胖的人身上操有种陷入了柔软毯子里的感觉，男人不得不更使劲，更快速的才能把自己的鸡巴从对方的逼里抽出来，然后再狠狠地刺进去，否则就会被陷在肉穴里，被死死夹住，和肉壁来个缓慢摩擦。

比尔已经向肉欲投降了，他大张着双腿，屁股随着男人抽插的动作抬起，拼命地希望男人的鸡巴能回来，重重地往深处骚痒地地方好好操操，他喜欢男人的睾丸赌在阴唇口处，还晃悠着想往里更深入时，那种满满当当的饱腹感。

这部分器官太久没被使用了，对于好不容易进来的鸡巴实在有点食髓知味，欲罢不能了。比尔感觉他的身体已经完全不受理智的控制，仿佛这么多年被压抑被糊弄过去的情欲全一股脑儿的倾泻出去。

他好喜欢被鸡巴猛操，让那根硬极了的肉棍子在体内敲来敲去，甚至不需要碰到什么敏感的神经组织，他就已经忍不住身体收缩肉壁想拼命留下那根肉棒。

艾利克只是单纯地在操他，他没用什么技巧，就只是一下接着一下的朝里面夯实，进出时偶尔会碰着对方的鸡巴和肉蛋，但这反而让他更加大发。

他在操一个有情妇的男人的逼！这仿佛洗刷了他之前所有的不光彩，艾利克大开大合地抽动着，每一次都比上一次顶得要深，直到他顶到一块软肉上，这时候如果你看他俩的姿势，探长已经骑到比尔的肥白屁股上了。

挨操的那个人明显受不了体内带来的这股酸疼的刺激，他又开始挣扎起来，想让男人的鸡巴往后稍稍，别再往前。

现在的他们所剩下的也只有纯粹动物性的本能，如果警探还有什么理智的话，他可能会选择退后，然后再彬彬有礼地操着对方的阴道。

可现在欲火已经烧红了好好先生的理智，他咕噜着喉音，一点也没对胯下滚动的躯体客气，照着那个肉鼓鼓的肥白屁股就打了好几下，然后更加用力地朝男人体内冲刺。

他成功了。

一圈紧致的肌肉环仿佛婴儿的小嘴一样嘬着他的龟头，男人的鸡巴穿过了拦路的那块肉，里面仿佛有着一腔温水暖洋洋地泡着他的前端，没什么能比得上这种冲刺更爽了。

男人慢慢把鸡巴从里面抽出来，然后再来一次同样的冲撞。挨操的人只能小声呻吟着，麻痛又欣悦的感觉充斥全身，仿佛在过电。

他们换了一个姿势，艾利克几乎是连推带搡地把金发男人的身子摆弄起来，然后用狗交的姿势继续操他。

警探能感觉到这个姿势下，含着他老二的肉瓣更加紧张地收缩着，也被拉伸地更厉害了。

比尔被操得哼哼唧唧，像个小孩一样流着眼泪，把脸埋在枕头里，全身上下唯一能真正抬起来的地方就是那个挨操的肥白屁股，他人过中年的小肚腩软软的垂向床单，在艾利克的眼里看上去很像是个怀有身孕的圆肚子。

男人忍不住伸手揉了两把那里的软肉，还是能感觉到蕴含其中的腹肌，他操的人远比自己看上去要强壮。

艾利克放慢自己抽插的速度，他现在没有刚才那股急迫劲了。在忍回一波高潮的冲动后，男人更有兴致去玩弄失败者的身体，他像摸宠物大狗一样顺着金发人的脊柱向上抚弄，穿过肋骨缝隙，他的两只手掌都各握了满满的乳肉，乳头从他的指缝间漏出来，被挤压得硬挺着。

这成了一个很好的施力点，男人轻而易举地把自己瘦削却高大压在比尔稍矮胖的身上，当然，他的鸡巴也一直好好的塞在对方的肉穴里进进出出。

艾利克不知道自己是哪里不对劲儿，但他就是这么做了。平时，以前他和别人操的时候不是喜欢咬人的那类家伙，但今天他忍不住牙齿痒痒，然后狠狠咬住对方后颈上一块看起来奇怪的有点鼓囊的肉。

当他把牙齿嵌进去的时候，比尔像是突然清醒过来，发出了货真价实的惨叫，有一行血迹从男人下嘴的地方流出来，艾利克发掘自己是被血液所蛊惑了，他摇头晃脑的希望保持清醒，但比尔底下那张嘴实在是因为这个突如其来的刺激而收缩，理应被操服的肉壁夹得他太紧了。

这一切只能说是个意外。艾利克从没想过这么做，可事情就这么发生了。他的高潮仿佛决堤的坝，半年来积攒的精液就这么一股脑的全部灌进比尔的子宫里，他停不下压制对方动作，朝那里面狠狠射精的欲望。

那种仿佛排山倒海的快感充斥了他的整个神经，艾利克感到自己全身所有的地方都已经虚幻了，只剩下屁股和鸡巴还在进行短暂的，快速的播种动作。

他一直射到自己的囊袋瘪下去才算完，艾利克仍劳累地压在对方肉乎乎的背部，头一次在这些天感到发泄后暖融融的困意。他没有紧张的情绪，也不觉得自己会陷入另一场可怖的噩梦中去。

男人就这么用逐渐软下来鸡巴堵在肉穴里，懒洋洋地用舌头舔吻安慰着那个被他咬破的颈后伤口，等待他的肉棒被肉穴自己挤出来。

比尔已经停止挣扎，男人向上望了望他的脸色，发现这个小矮子正停滞在性带来的欢跃狂喜和奇怪的气急败坏，不可思议中。

艾利克帮助自己和对方都翻了个身，然后毫不意外地看见从可怜的肉穴已经被操的乱七八糟，两片肉唇红肿外翻，凌乱一团的阴毛上混合着血和精，而且还有一股股泛黄的精液团从甬道里缓慢地往外流。

他们全都筋疲力尽，心脏猛烈跳动的声音传的整间屋子都有回响，艾利克能想象到自己糟糕的脸色，青紫的嘴唇是什么样子。他有种介乎死亡与高潮之间的强烈快感，近似于疯狂的头痛。

不过他还是没出声，就这么一动不动地拿自己压在对方渐渐汗冷的身体上，享受这静谧的几分钟。

比尔是个气性很大的男人。即使是对艾利克这个陌生人来说也是这么回事。警探自认为他在日常生活中就足够烦人，但他还远远达不到比尔的程度。

胖乎乎的男人就这么被另一个人压在身下，也不知道到底是对方什么举动令气得他够呛。让男人的胸脯一起一伏地剧烈呼吸压抑怒火，同时什么也不说，把牙关咬的死紧。

苏格兰人即使是在这种心脏在肋骨里疯狂蹦迪的状态也能听见他那两排好牙齿正咯吱咯吱地磨擦。

可男人实在懒得关心。于是他们还是这么懒洋洋地躺着，大约是像一对没头脑和不高兴。

又过了不知道多一会，时间的概念在艾利克眼里已经变得十分模糊。

比尔像是终于聚集起可以起身动作的力量，挣扎着抬起手想往外引流出那几乎能算得上是白浊的液体，让自己变得干净点。

那种动作引动了艾利克的鸡巴。它戳刺着比尔的大腿，给男人赢得了一个严肃的皱眉。

艾利克把它当成一个信号，又翻身把自己的肉棍插回刚才插进去的地方。他团着那个畸形的小鸡巴，没拔开比尔还插在穴里的手指。

这次操比起上次来要润滑地更多了。

比尔紧蹙着眉头，长大了双腿方便对方的鸡巴进出，他被撞得向床后一顿一顿，肉穴里的甬道完全被肉欲操控，吮吸着那根射过一次越发坚硬的肉棒就不肯松嘴。

男人不自觉地随着抽送的动作提腰抬胯，同时嘴上还是忍不住烦恼的抱怨对方为什么这么轻率就又开始操下一轮。

这表面看上去弱不禁风的瘦警探，他能干的力度完全超出自己的预想！

艾利克低声笑着，把舌头哺入那张被唾液沾染得闪闪发亮的嘴唇里去，他在里面搅动舌头，手指揉捏着肿胀的乳头，斜死身体用鸡巴根部狠狠摩擦肉穴口上部的顶珠，用他最好的技术挑动胯下那具肉体的性欲作为一个轻浮的道歉。

只是男人和他以前所操过的任何对象都有不同， 他是个强壮且顽固的老派人。更精良和准确一点来说，是最喜欢被瘦削的家庭女教师用鞭子抽屁股的那代人。

所以，当他效仿艾利克最开始时的招数，用含着肉茎的小穴恶狠狠地把男人顶倒，然后像个勇敢的牛仔骑手一样凭自己喜好上下骑着警探的鸡巴，前后左右四处摇动着试图找到最能缓解瘙痒的戳刺地点，也就不稀奇了。

"操！"艾利克禁不住这刺激的一摔，他本能地抓紧那个正挨操的肥屁股作为受力点，但还是忍不住咒骂出声。

酒店的廉价床垫发出令人牙酸的咯吱声，几乎让人心疑它的使用寿命是要结束在今天。

而在重力的势能下，男人舒舒服服地享受着被小穴套弄鸡巴的快感，他能感到比尔对肉欲的渴望，圆滚滚的屁股一次又一次急切拍打着他的腿根，被撑开的小穴几乎要下沉到含进他的卵蛋才肯舍得走。

头发稍微有点灰白的男人呜咽着在男人鸡巴上翻滚，一只手撑在对方的胸膛上，另一只手则胡乱戳刺着他自己的阴茎。这样的举止无疑是不可接受的，艾利克也不知道自己如何冒出的这种想法，但他就是这么做了:

伸手强硬地握住矮个男人的手腕，把它们押在对方身后，同时强迫他低下上半身，好让他们的胸膛彼此挤压，让那个小鸡巴肿胀的龟头随着一起一伏的动作戳刺在自己的腹部。

艾利克从没这么疯狂地操过，他不是那种狂野性格的人。但是现在这感觉好极了，他看着男人在他身上踉跄地吃着鸡巴，身体左右晃动着，身上多余的软肉像是一道镶着泡沫的白浪在翻滚。

比尔的神情很困扰，但同时又充满了被填满后的喜悦。他一边不老实的扭动身体，希望摆脱控制，一边又毫无自觉地把自己的脸颊放在男人长脖子底下隐藏起来，猫一样磨蹭着亲昵，到最后一口叼住那个随着每一次发力而晃动的耳垂。

艾利克再也忍不住他想大开大合地操弄的冲动，他猛的翻身把正骑着他的男人摔倒在床上，从侧躺的位置里进入他。

这是个经典的体位，他想起当初凯特就是这样怀上黛丝的，而现在他光溜溜的鸡巴除了自己的精液和对方的淫水作为润滑外，在戳刺另一个毫无防备的肉穴。

他突然渴望能播种成功，射对地方然后再次拥有一个不会离开的家人。

比尔并不知道男人在想什么，他已经累到没有力气再去努力控制自己的举止，像个娘们一样抽抽噎噎地哭着。  
他为了在这个可怕的40年后，距离他真正应该存在的那个20世纪60年代，付出了太多沉重的代价。

现在的他就跟那个14岁时被父亲一脚提出家门的青少年一样，甚至更无助。比尔总是个斗志昂扬的赌徒，他会抓住一切机会活下去，让自己的日子过得更逞心如意。哪怕需要付出代价。

就比如现在，他想搭上这个正在操他的警探，给自己找条可靠的金援好适应未来世界的一切，就得像个妓女一样出卖自己。

他变成了自己最讨厌的样子，为了钱就张开大腿勾引男人的鸡巴，而更糟糕的地方是，他发现喜欢这种挨操的滋味。

矮个子的时空穿越者咬着牙张开腿，让干瘦的，心脏不好的警探能有更易于操控的空间来操他的肉穴，那个强壮的肉块进进出出时的碰撞让他忍不住大声呻吟，整个儿宾馆的人都会知道他被好好操了。

这次艾利克坚持的时间比上次要长多了，他好好玩弄了对方胖乎乎的肉体，并确保自己能够射进最深处的娇嫩子宫。

没什么能比的上被颤抖的紧致的子宫包裹按压时发射的快感，他永远都怀念播种的滋味。

男人狠狠咬着对方后颈，下身的两颗球囊则把穴口抵得滴水不漏，他的鸡巴就像最好的阴道塞子一样完美赌住比尔的处女肉穴，而那可怜的，才被开苞的肉壁里面已经彻彻底底变成警探肉棒的形状啦。

这个世界男人的鸡巴虽然没有结来撑开他的泄殖腔，但是比尔仍然很喜欢高瘦的苏格兰人狠狠抵住那股爆发力，鸡巴头部在他体内毫不留情地转动着喷发，棱角碾过任何一处紧紧包裹它的软肉。

欧米茄控制不住自己的行为，他用力把对方的脑袋摁在自己已经被咬出印记的腺体上，让牙齿撞在那块已经肿胀的软肉上，无知的男人不懂这有什么含义，只是温顺地伸出舌头舔舐着，仿佛乖黠的小蛇。

"不！"一贯威严的欧米茄从喉咙深处发出了近似于咕噜的吼声，"咬我，咬我！"

警探迟疑地摁下犬齿，用不伤人的力道啃噬皮肉，却被性急的娼妇反手施压让齿间嵌入已经发情的肉体中，有滚烫的血液流进男人的嘴里，很奇怪的是，血液里仿佛透出一股带有苹果味的腥甜。

男人并不是喜爱水果的类型，他下意识地舔吮了几口这深红色的液体，才发现场面变得有些失控。他此刻倒想脱身，可还没能等到从对方身子里拔出鸡巴，就又重新被转换了姿势的对方推进肉逼。

月光下另一名男人的眼睛闪着晶亮的光，像是只油光水滑，沉迷肉欲的条纹老虎。

"我想，"大猫自鸣得意地扳住男人的下班，嘴角却向下板正，"你可能得额外请个两天假期了，哈迪警探。"

空气中糜烂的熟苹果味道变得愈发让人难以忍受。

end


End file.
